Glasses
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Shigure is missing his glasses, and he needs help finding them! ShiguEru (Shigure x Eruna).


"Huh?"

Shigure rummaged through the pile of papers and books on his desk, frantically searching for his glasses. He had already gone through his closet and drawers three times already, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Right now, he was making sure they weren't on his desk.

"This is hopeless!" He wailed out, sinking to his knees in front of the work table. He had been looking for his glasses for twenty minutes, but still with no luck. He sighed a little, and looked out the window. "Maybe I left them somewhere outside..."

His mind started drifting towards the worst. He imagined his glasses, sitting somewhere on the road, and suddenly getting stepped on by someone.

Rapidly shaking his head to rid the terrifying thought, he quickly stood up. It wasn't like it was a completely lost cause. He could look in places he was at yesterday, and probably ask some of his friends for help too. No way was he going to let his only ticket to perfect vision get crushed to pieces. He shivered a little at the thought of them breaking.

"Alright," He quickly regained himself and pumped his fist, "I'm going to find them!"

Shigure walked out of his club room and made his way outside, brushing past a couple of students. He opened the school doors and stepped on the ground, heading towards the back of the school. He had been there last before going to the male's dorm building to sleep, so he figured maybe they fell out of his pocket while he was walking back. He never remembered taking off his glasses until he actually got to his bedroom, but he couldn't find them anywhere in his room either.

He walked along the path, searching for any signs of his black-framed glasses. Not seeing them anywhere, he made his way to a nearby bush and combed through it, feeling for anything that felt even remotely like his frames.

"Shigure, what are you doing?"

His head whipped around, startled by the sudden voice. "Eruna-chan!"

"Yea, it's me." She answered simply, "So, what are you doing back here? Looking for something?" She shifted her gaze from the bush to his face, then realized that there was something off about him.

Sensing the look on her face, he sighed. "I lost my glasses. I can't find them anywhere." He continued to poke at the bush, even though he already knew that his glasses most likely weren't in there.

She thought to herself for a moment, "Well, I guess I can help you. I was going to visit Seisa-senpai, but..."

"You can still visit her, I don't mind." He looked up at her and smiled, despite actually wanting her to stay and help him.

Eruna suddenly clapped her hands together, having thought of an idea. "I know! I can ask Seisa-senpai to help find them! Maybe even get _everyone_ to help! Wait here!" She abruptly ran off, leaving Shigure to stare in confusion.

"Er, ok..."

For the rest of the time, he attempted to look all around the area for his glasses, while at the same time anxiously waiting for his cousin to return. Was she really going to get everyone to help? If she did, he would be thankful. It seemed like a bit much though.

His vision was also starting to get really blurry. He couldn't see much of anything without his glasses, and even looking at anyone or anything was a difficult task. He needed to find them soon, otherwise he would really be doomed.

All of a sudden, he heard running footsteps approaching him. He turned around to see Eruna rushing towards him with Himi, Asuhi, Yuuto, Sadamatsu, Usamaru and Tonkyun in tow. Seisa was also there, trailing behind everyone else. Eruna was running the fastest, waving her arms to signal that they were here.

Shigure blinked in surprise, but nevertheless waved back at them. How she had gotten that many people in such a short amount of time was beyond him, but this was Eruna they were talking about. Anything was possible with her.

"Hey, we're here!" The pinkette called out. When she reached him, she immediately fell over on her knees and collapsed in exhaustion. She caught herself just in time, but was still breathing heavily.

"Aah, are you ok Eruna-chan!?" He panicked a little, just like he always did when something involved Eruna.

"Yea... Hah, just a bit tired from all that running." She panted out, finally starting to regain her breath.

Standing straight up, she twirled around to face everyone. "So, this idiot Shigure here has lost his glasses and now we have to help him! Can everyone accomplish that?!"

"Sir, yes sir su!" Usamaru saluted. Himi let out an enthusiastic "Yay!~" while the rest of them just nodded their heads.

"Everyone..." Shigure's eyes twinkled, showing gratitude for all of them. Seemingly unaffected by Eruna's nonchalant insult, he asked her a question. "How did you get them all here anyway?"

"Oh, some of them were kind enough to accept right away. Others though, I had to bribe with candy..." She shot a glance over to Himi's direction, who tilted her head innocently.

"I see..." He asked her something else. "But, why? _I thought I was just your perverted cousin you didn't care about."_ He didn't said that last part out loud though.

"Well, the last time you lost your glasses you had to get new ones. Your family didn't have enough money, so you had to borrow some of mine. My mom took my month's allowance away for that, you know..." She started sulking from the thought, sucking her thumb frustratedly.

"O-oh." He laughed sheepishly, his memory triggering from the conversation. It had been true that he had to borrow money from them, and it just happened so that Eruna had just gotten her allowance.

"I won't let that happen again. Which is why we will find your glasses, no matter what! Isn't that right, everyone?!"

"Yea!"

* * *

They all agreed to separate from each other and split into equal groups; Usamaru and Tonkyun, Sadamatsu and Himi, Asuhi and Yuuto, and Eruna and Shigure. Seisa wasn't all that into it, having been dragged there by Eruna, so she went to search for the glasses by herself.

They were to report to Eruna, the leader of the search mission, if any of them had found Shigure's glasses. Everyone had to look all around the school, looking more in particular places like Shigure's bedroom and the last places he had been to the previous day.

Honestly, the white-haired boy didn't really know why Eruna was making such a big fuss out of something trivial like this. Sure, he was extremely thankful that his crush and her friends were so willing to help, and she didn't want to pay for new glasses either. But she was being a little _too_ helpful. It confused him greatly.

"Hey, Shigure." She said while they were walking around the school, keeping an eye out for any black frames. "Why don't you just get contacts?"

He replied, "They're too expensive. And they require a lot of cleaning too."

"Ooh," She looked up at him, studying his facial features for a bit. "I think you look pretty good without your glasses though."

"E-eh?" He glanced at her, making sure he had heard right. Did she just say he looked good? "T-thanks..." He answered back, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"Ah, but don't get the wrong idea!" She quickly intervened, "I just meant that it wouldn't hurt to get contacts, is all." She turned away, although the faint reddening of her face could be seen.

They walked in silence for a while, still looking for his glasses. No one had reported to them yet, so it seemed like no one else had any luck either.

Shigure was still dwelling on the comment Eruna made about him. She never complimented him like that, not since they were little kids. His heart was beating a tiny bit faster.

 _It's no use though,_ He thought to himself, _Eruna-chan doesn't like me back. She never will._

During the whole way, they talked in short bursts of strained sentences. It felt like there was a sudden brick wall between the two that just fell there, and Shigure didn't know why. Maybe Eruna was mad at him for having to help find his glasses? He couldn't come up with a good reason as to why there was such an awkward atmosphere around them, but all he knew was that he didn't like it.

A _beep, beep_ came from Eruna's school phone. She quickly took it out of her pocket and pressed call, grateful for the interruption from the awkward silence.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's us su!" It was Usamaru and Tonkyun.

"Hi! Did you find them?" Eruna set the phone to speaker so Shigure could hear.

"Ah, maybe." They heard some ruffling noises on the other end. "What do his glasses look like again su?"

"Black frames, square shaped."

"Oh... oh!" The ruffling noises stopped. "Sorry, false alarm. We found glasses with black _and_ white frames su."

"Geh... Well, it's ok. See you guys later!" She hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket, sighing. "Still no glasses."

"Oh..." Shigure stopped walking, and looked at the sky. The sun was already setting, nearing the end of the day. "We should probably stop now. It's almost the end of the day."

"Eeh, no!" She protested, "If we don't find them, I'll have to pay for new ones again!"

"It's fine, I'll pay for them so you don't have to." He looked away, mumbling something else. "And if that's the only reason you're helping me, it would be better if you didn't."

"What?" She tilted her head, confusion spreading across her face. "What do you mean the only reason?"

He looked at her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, the only reason you're helping is because you don't want to pay for new glasses, right?"

She stared at him, before shaking her head. "What? No! That's not the only reason!" Her pace of walking slowed a little, and she looked down at her feet. She never realized how interesting her shoes were. "I-I care about you too..." Eruna trailed off, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Ok, that's it." He stood straight up and turned his back to her.

"Ah! Where are you going?"

"Back to the Manga Research Society." He replied, not looking at her.

"B-but I haven't even stopped the mission yet!"

"I don't care!" He yelled out loudly, startling Eruna. Once he realized that he was scaring her, he brought his volume down. "You should really stop acting like this. You already know that I like you, right?" He turned his head around to look at her properly. "If you keep leading me on, I don't know what I might do. It takes me everything I have to hold myself back when I'm with you, so you should stop making declarations you don't really mean."

Eruna stood there in shock, taking in his words. Shigure took this as a sign of comprehension, and starting walking back to the school.

"Wait!" She ran after him and swung her arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"Let go," He weakly demanded, struggling to get out. He honestly felt like crying at the moment.

She squeezed even tighter, "No."

Shigure squirmed a bit more, before eventually giving up. It was no use.

Sensing his relaxing, Eruna began speaking. "Why, would you _ever_ think that I don't care about you?" He didn't say anything, so she continued talking. "I do care about you. I _love_ you. I love you as family, as a cousin, as a relative, as... as..."

Her face got entirely red, and Shigure could tell by the heat radiating off of her transferring to his back. He felt numb at this point, but he asked her anyway. "As?"

She took in a deep breath, and muttered out so only he could hear. "I love you... like you love me."

His eyes widened just a bit, but he controlled himself. "But... I love you like, I want to marry you."

She nodded against his back, "I know."

He wondered if he was starting to become hearing impaired too, "So... does that mean-"

"Yea." Her grip on him loosened a bit, "It means exactly what you think it does."

She finally let go. But instead of running away, Shigure turned around and looked at Eruna. Her face was a bright tomato red, her confession having been genuine. She titled her head to glance up at him, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight.

He still couldn't believe what he had just heard. Eruna, the girl that he had loved since childhood, loved him back.

Shigure collapsed onto his knees and threw his arms around her body, hugging her. He smiled, "Thank you. I love you too."

She hugged him back. "I know."

They were still locked in their embrace when everyone came running towards them.

"Aww!" They heard Himi squeal out.

They parted from each other and looked at everyone, who had gathered there already.

"W-what are you all doing here?!" Eruna yelled out.

"We found your glasses, Shigure-san." Yuuto held up the black frames they were so desperately looking for.

Eruna quickly rushed up and grabbed them. "Thanks, Akama-kun!" She then put them on her face, turning to Shigure. "Do I look good?"

He smiled, amused. "Yep. They look great on you!"

"Hehe," She grinned.

"So, what was that hug just now?" Yuuto spoke out, smirking teasingly.

The pinkette blushed, shaking her head rapidly to deny it. "N-nothing! Just Shigure being an i-idiot again!"

Shigure, however, didn't try to hide it. "Eruna-chan! How could you say that, right after you just accepted my love?!"

Eruna's face only got redder.

"Well, all jokes aside, congratulations." Yuuto laughed.

"Congratulations."

"Good job, su!"

"Himi is happy for you two~"

"Congratulations, Eruna-san!"

"Ichinomiya-san and Shigure-san, I wish you both a happy future together."

Seisa had already gone home.

Shigure was on the top of the world. "Thank you, everyone!"

"Uwaah, I'm so embarrassed..." Eruna kneeled down and covered her face, her blush intensifying by the second. But behind her hands, she was smiling.

* * *

"Wait," They were all walking back to the school to get their things, and Himi couldn't help but ask something. "Aren't you guys cousins?"

"Yes," Shigure nodded his head, but then pumped his fist. "But incest is wincest!"

Eruna kicked him.

 **Author's Note**

 **I actually wanted to write a fic about my favourite Mikagura pairing getting together, so I wrote this! I hope it was good enough. xD**

 **Don't worry, someday I'll write about another pairing. Maybe Eruna x Kyouma or Yuuto... Even though I don't really like those pairings. xP Those won't be coming any time soon though! No use writing about something unless you have passion for it, right?**

 **Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
